


Caught

by ChunkBueller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, First Meetings, Lube, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Violence, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: Bucky knew he recognized him. Steve didn't know someone else was in the other room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) This is my first fic so please be nice :)))) Enjoy :)))))))))))

The lock clicked as Steve opened the door with a creak, dropping his keys into the shiny metal bowl on the entryway table. Steve missed the bowl and his keys went flying, but he didn't care because he sensed the aura of another person within his apartment. Taking a few steps towards the dim-lit living room, he noticed a dark, long haired figure sitting on the couch.

"Woah!" Steve exclaimed as he jumped five feet back into the hallway. "Who are you?!"

"I know you recognize me. I recognize you." The figure spoke in a harsh tone. He noticed the metal arm right away and kneeled next to him to peer closer at it.

"Whatcha say this is made out of, eh?" Steve inquired while he knocked at the metal appendage with his strong man hands.

Bucky grabbed at Steve's hand, pulling it away from the metal. "Don't." he warned.

Steve smirked, cocking one eyebrow, "What else dat arm do?"

Bucky grasped hard onto Steve's wrist and threw him onto the couch. "Wouldn't you like to know, Newspaper Shoes Boy?"

"I'm not that 16 year old kid from Brooklyn anymore. You know I'm from Brooklyn, right? New York?"

"I hope you don't fuck like a 16 year old anymore."

Steve decided it was best to show Bucky that he had grown, not argue. Bucky moved to get on top of Steve, while Steve reached for the waistband of his pants. Slowly, he latched on to what he assumed was his throbbing cock, but instead turned out to be a sharp blade.

"Ahh! What the fuck?" Steve shouted, yanking his hand out that was now soaked in blood. "Why do you have a knife in your underwear?"

"Forget about it," Bucky said, grabbing the knife and tossing it across the room, impaling it into who knows what. He grabbed Steve's bloodied hand and licked his hand clean. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the blood from continuously flowing out of his palm.

"Hold on, I gotta grab something," he pushed Bucky off of him and onto the floor. Taking the few strides into the kitchen, he ripped the tea towel off of the oven and wrapped it around his hand. If only he noticed the bald, eyepatched man sitting at the table.

"Got any lube while you're up?" Bucky shouted from the other room.

"For sure!" he called back, grabbing the large bucket from the freezer. The icy sensation on his dick gave him a nostalgic feeling. He ran back into the living room, demanding Bucky take all his clothes off, before unloading the bucket of freezing lube all over Bucky. He unzipped his own pants and toed off his work shoes, ready to join in on the fun. His whole living room was like a slip n slide.

Attacking Bucky's mouth with his own, he was ready to get right down to business. Bucky's slimy body almost slipped off the couch whenever Steve tried to enter.

"Hurry up" Bucky said.

"I'm trying!" Steve finally got it in. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Every time Steve jabbed his long shaft up his butthole, Bucky let out a harsh grunt.

"You like that, Solider?"

"You got it, Cap!"

Almost simultaneously, they came at the same time. The power of the super solider's ejaculation was enough to leave a bruise on Steve's ab.

"Wow Buck, that was great!"

Little did the super duo know about the situation that unfolded in the kitchen until it was too late. There was a bang of the door opening and they both froze.

"Nick!?" somebody yelled. Steve and Bucky tried to hide, but one step into the lube covered room left them slip sliding away into the furniture and splayed out all over the floor.

"What the hell?" the person screeched, her gun drawn. It was Sharon.

"We were just- I mean-"

"Thank god you got here Sharon. I was ready to stick my head in the oven if I heard one more groan coming from in here." Nick appeared behind her from the kitchen, looking rather traumatized. "Now I'm starting to wish my right eye wasn't spared."

"Your wish is my command. Don't fuck with Buck!" Bucky yelled, grabbing his previously discarded knife and running towards Nick, blade first.

"No!" Steve screamed but it was too late.

Sharon had already pulled the trigger. Bucky had died.

"NOooOO!" Steve yelled again, slipping around wildly trying to crawl towards Bucky's cold dead corpse. How could this be, the love of his life, dead before his very own eyes. "noooo... Sharon... how. Could you do this to me..." he cried. Steve reached for the knife that was still in Bucky's hands. He held it up to his chest, blade first.

"Don't do this Steve." Sharon cautioned.

"What is it? What's he doing?" Nick asked, blood gushing from his eye.

"I'm going to be with my Bucky. I said I'd be with him till the end of the line."

With that, Steve pushed the knife right through his chest, letting blood spill everywhere as he died next to his one true love.

"You know," Nick said as he and Sharon left together, "I always knew those two were gay for each other."

"Everyone's a little gay, Fury," Sharon winked as none other than the Black Widow herself emerged from Sharon's apartment wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

"Coming back to bed, babe?" Nat asked.

"Be right there. See ya at work tomorrow, Nick." Sharon trotted off.

Nick shook is head as he walked down the hallway, feeling content.

Never was there a story of more woe, than Stevey and his Bucky-O.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com


End file.
